Perfect Love and Perfect Trust
by lil-sk8ter-punk-gurl44
Summary: Draco and Hermione were chosen to be head girl and boy for there 7th year at Hogwarts. And after Draco's bad summer he realizes he has som real feeling for Hermione.
1. First Morning of the Summer

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J.K Rowling. Just the plot belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 1: Last Morning of the Summer  
  
Hermione Granger was awoken by her cat Crookshanks walking all over her.  
  
"Hermione!" called her mother from down the stairs, " Honey, why don't you come down stairs and have your last breakfast with your mum and dad before you leave for school!"  
  
"Be right down mum!" Hermione called right back to her mom.  
  
She quickly put on a black skirt, with black tights, black platform shoes,  
  
and her favorite dark red blouse that her mom got had gotten her for Christmas  
  
the year before. Hermione was so happy to go back to Hogwarts school of witchcraft  
  
and wizardry. She was staring her 7th and final year and was really excited about it to,  
  
because this year Hermione had been chosen to be head girl which made her so happy  
  
because now she could could help out at the school, plan the Halloween and Yule balls,  
  
take 3rd years to Hogmeades, hand out detentions, take and add points to houses etc.  
  
life would be good at her last year at Hogwarts. But there is one thing that Hermione  
  
still doesn't know. Who is head boy? That is the one thing Hermione desperately wants  
  
to find out.  
  
"Morning Hon," said Mr. Granger ," Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, actually I did," said Hermione.  
  
" So did you find out who's head boy yet?" asked Mrs. Granger.  
  
" No, I sent a letter to Professor McGonagall and she told me I would find out when I got to school," said Hermione feeling annoyed by the fact that she doesn't know who head boy is yet.  
  
Hermione sat down and served her self some eggs, pancakes, bacon and sausage.  
  
" So Sweety are you happy about going back to school?" asked Mr. Granger.  
  
" Oh yeah!" said Hermione, "Definitely!"  
  
"Hermione, your father and I bought you a going away present," said Mrs. Granger.  
  
" Oh really?" said Hermione  
  
" Yup, we hope you like it," said Mr. Granger.  
  
Mrs. Granger handed Hermione a Gold package. Hermione opened it and found a pure  
  
crimson gold cloak with an orange pentacle sewn in it the back off it. The next thing she  
  
found in the box was a mirror with green jewels and at the very bottom of the box she  
  
found what seemed to be a deranged looking chicken foot with five toes.  
  
"Thank you so much!" said Hermione to her parents hugging them both.  
  
"We knew you would like them", said Mrs. Granger  
  
Hermione examined the chicken foot carefully.  
  
"What's this?" asked Hermione looking at her parents with one eyebrow up.  
  
"Oh! We forgot to tell you, your father and I went into this shop called The Source.  
  
Its right in the middle of Knockturn and Diagon alley. Weird place. But it had a bunch of  
  
neat and weird stuff in it. The mirror we got you is supposed to show you images of your  
  
future when you look in to it hard enough, and the manager at the store told us that the  
  
chicken foot was supposed to give you five wishes and with each wish a finger curls up  
  
on the chicken foot. But the man at the store said you should only use it when your in  
  
trouble or if you really want something. He said that chicken foot was made by a wizard  
  
from India." Explained Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Wow, thanks!" said Hermione  
  
" We got 20 minutes before we need to go to Kings Cross Station", said Mr. Granger.  
  
"We better hurry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1 hour before....  
  
Draco woke up to the sound of his parents arguing but he was way to used to this to even care. Draco threw on some black baggy jeans and a long sleeve black shirt and made his way down stairs. As he was making his way down stairs he heard a freighting scream come from his parents bedroom. Draco ran to his parents room to see what was going on. There, he found his father Lucius pointing his wand at Draco's mother who was laying on the floor in excruciating pain.  
  
" What are you doing to her!!!" cried out Draco.  
  
" Stay out of this, Draco!" screamed Lucius  
  
Draco was so fed up with his parents fighting with each other, and his father beating his Mother up that he just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Draco I'm fine. Please don't worry about me I will be fine," said Narcissa with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"No you're not fine!" cried Draco turning to his father. " Because I'm going to put a stop to this right now! I am so sick of you beating her!!!"  
  
Draco and Lucius both took out their wands almost at the exact same time.  
  
"Unless you want to get hurt Draco I suggest you stay out of this", said Lucius coolly.  
  
"Oh, right, I'm going to stay out of you beating my mother!" said Draco sarcastically  
  
"Fine, have it your way then", said Lucius with an evil grin on his face."Crucophious!"  
  
A black crackle of light from Lucius's wand hit Draco in the stomach so hard that Draco was crying out in pain.  
  
"Stupid boy!" said Lucius with a smirk on his face.  
  
Without warning, Draco pointed his wand at his father  
  
"Paralevious!" screamed Draco.  
  
Lucius was now floating in midair paralyzed so he couldn't move his arms or legs.  
  
"Get me down you stupid boy! Get me down now!!" screamed Lucius.  
  
"Just leave him there", said Narcissa. "He can just stay there till the spell wears off. Come on Draco, I'll take you to school."  
  
Draco said nothing, he was too upset to say anything. So Draco went with his mother went off to platform 9 ¾ . 


	2. Surprise, Surprise

CHAPTER 2: Surprise, Surprise  
  
Hermione arrived at platform 9 ¾ with her parents on time.  
  
"We'll miss you Honey!" said Mrs. Granger giving Hermione a tight hug. "Good Luck."  
  
"I'll miss you too mum," said Hermione giving both her parents hugs goodbye.  
  
Hermione waved and said goodbye to both her parents and quickly went through the platform. The Hogwart Express was now visible,  
  
"It's so great to be going back to school," thought Hermione  
  
Harry and Ron were no where to be seen so she figured they must already be on the train. So she gathered her things and loaded them on the train and got on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 5 minutes before. Draco arrived just on time to the platform. He was saying goodbye to his mother.  
  
"Are you sure your going to be ok mom?" asked Draco to his mother.  
  
"I'll be fine Draco, don't worry about me ok" said Narcissa . "I'm going to stay at your Aunt Serenity's house for awhile until I can clear things up with me and your father. To tell you the truth, he hates both of us.  
  
"Yes, I know. I'll miss you so much," said Draco giving his mom a hug.  
  
"I'll miss you too," said Narcissa starting to cry a little. "You write to me ok."  
  
"Ok," said Draco.  
  
Draco said good bye to his mom and went through the platform, loaded his stuff on the train and got on. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was trying to find an empty compartment when she spotted Harry and Ron.  
  
"Harry, Ron!" said Hermione quickly walking over to them.  
  
She gave Ron and Harry both hugs and they quickly got in to a compartment.  
  
"So how was your summer, Hermione?" asked Harry  
  
"It was great, how was yours?" asked Hermione  
  
"Same." said Harry." My Aunt and Uncle don't really care about what I do now that I'm in my 7th year. There just glad I'm going to be moving out after the school year ."  
  
"I'll bet." said Ron. "My mum's glad that the whole lot of us has moved out of the house. The only one who'll be left after I move is Ginny, and after Ginny moves out she will be so relieved that she won't have anymore kids to live with her."  
  
Harry shrugged  
  
"By the way, Hermione. Congrats on being choose for head girl." said Harry  
  
"Thanks Harry." said Hermione.  
  
For the next hour Harry and Ron were going on talking about Quidditch, and Hermione was studying her new 7th year books. Hermione got so bored she left the compartment to go change into her Hogwarts robe.  
  
Still one thing was lingering in Hermione's mind.  
  
"Who was head boy?" thought Hermione mindlessly.  
  
She had been thinking about it since this morning and yet she wouldn't find out until she got to school.  
  
"I'm going to do my self a favor and not think about it until I get to school." thought Hermione.  
  
Hermione started to walk back to the compartment. With so much on Hermione's mind, without paying attention she had knocked into someone on accident. She had dropped all her thing that she had in her hands. She started to pick them up, without realizing who she had bumped into.  
  
"I'm sorry, I-" Hermione started to say but when she looked up she saw no other than Draco Malfoy." Oh it's just you."  
  
"Why don't you watch where your going next time, Granger!" Draco snapped at Hermione.  
  
"Well nice to see you too, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped back.  
  
"What are you doing out here? Where's Pothead and Weasel?" asked Draco suspiciously.  
  
"That none of your business what I'm doing out here, Malfoy." snapped Hermione. "And for your information Harry and Ron are in the compartment right over there."  
  
"I'm curious to know where your two shadows are." said Hermione  
  
"How should I know? I need to get away from those two morons." said Draco  
  
"I see." said Hermione nodding her head.  
  
There was an awkward silence. Hermione picked up her books. And Draco was looking at Hermione.  
  
"Your very quiet, Draco. Why haven't you called me mudblood yet? asked Hermione sarcastically  
  
" Forgot, I guess." said Draco sarcastically  
  
" Well,you better not call me that this year, because I'm Head Girl and I could take points off your house!" said Hermione .  
  
Draco's eyes got very wide.  
  
"Your joking right!!!" cried Draco.  
  
"Why would I be!" Hermione snapped looking confused  
  
"Because I'm head Boy this year!" exclaimed Draco  
  
Hermione went into shock. She had no idea what to say for a few seconds. She was so mad that after wondering who head boy was all this time. Her mouth hung open.  
  
"No! No! No No!" screamed Hermione stomping.  
  
"So I guess you and me will be spending this whole year together, eh." said Draco with a wide smirk on his face.  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Don't count on it, Draco." said Hermione with both eyebrows arched.  
  
Hermione started back to the compartment and opened the door.  
  
"Yeah, you know you want me, Hermione!" Draco called back after her not realizing that Harry and Ron could hear.  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Oh yeah, I have a weakness for incompetent morons!" called back Hermione sarcastically.  
  
Draco walked away  
  
"He just called me Hermione!" thought Hermione. "He's never done that before."  
  
Hermione turned around and saw Harry and Ron staring at her with their mouths hung open.  
  
"What was that all about?!!!" asked Ron gawking at her.  
  
"Malfoy is just being a jerk." said Hermione angrily. "I just found out that he is head boy this year!"  
  
Harry and Ron's eyes got very wide.  
  
"What!!!" Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
"That right." said Hermione. "A whole year with that git, Malfoy!"  
  
"Your kidding me!" cried Ron. "If he gives you any trouble, I'm going to pound his face in!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione." said Harry shaking his head.  
  
"It's ok. I'll find a way to avoid him". said Hermione. "Did you here what he said to me out there!"  
  
Harry and Ron snorted  
  
"Yeah, he said he wanted you, Hermione." Ron said  
  
Harry and Ron both burst out in to laughter.  
  
"Oh shut! Both of you!" said Hermione punching Ron in the arm.  
  
"I think he.likes her (snort)." Harry and Ron both laughed. "Next thing you know they'll be snogging eachother!"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth and then punched Harry in the arm.  
  
"Oww!" laughed Harry.  
  
"You two are sick!" cried out Hermione. "Argggg!"  
  
"Yeah, and that will lead to.." Ron started to say but Hermione stepped on his foot. "Ow!!!"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah. Laugh all you want!" said Hermione. "You two would probably make a good couple."  
  
Harry and Ron stopped laughing.  
  
"Yeah that what I thought!" snapped Hermione.  
  
"We were just kidding." said Harry.  
  
"That's even sicker than you and Malfoy!!!" said Ron in disgusted  
  
"Exactly!" said Hermione.  
  
Harry shrugged. For the next few hours Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat and talked. 


End file.
